


【Best/Dickinson】我们需要一只猫

by yuyuyu37



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: PWP
Relationships: Best/Dickinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	【Best/Dickinson】我们需要一只猫

“你瘦了？”贝斯特从后面揽住狄金森的腰，把嘴里最后一口呛人的威士忌咽下喉咙。他在这一刻终于松懈了下来，偏过头从肺部吐出一串沉闷咳嗽。

“什么？”狄金森踮着脚在堆满了细碎物什的架子最上层翻找着合适的零件，根本没有空回头看他。

贝斯特反手带上了杂物间的门，用力在他腰上捏了一把，再次确认道，“真的瘦了，跟上个月比。”他的声音沙哑，又问：“你究竟要找到什么时候？”

“直到修好我的酒壶盖子为止？”狄金森停下动作，转过脸，“要不是你失手把它摔坏了——你能不能别摸我屁股！”他因为贝斯特不规矩的小动作而抗议，不禁嗓门也大起来。

贝斯特赶紧去捂他的嘴：“嘘嘘——小声点，别被麦克拉斯基听到了——”

“到底是谁先开始动手动脚的啊？”狄金森在他手底下含糊不清地说。他很快就厌烦了这种闷声闷气的感觉，于是伸出舌头在捂住自己的掌心轻佻地舔了几下，迫使贝斯特面红耳赤地拿开了胳膊，“我第一次听说你还会怕被别人听到。”  
贝斯特收紧了从背后揽住他的腰际的手，两个人后腰与腹部贴在一块。狄金森感觉到他已经勃起了，他刚开始还没这个心思，可现在却忍不住抬起屁股向后去磨蹭那根顶住自己的东西。

战局紧张，他们有些日子没做，两个年轻人都兴奋得特别快。贝斯特揪着狄金森脑后的头发逼他侧过脸来接吻。也根本没有章法，胡乱地吮咬嘴唇，撬开唇缝马上就开始纠缠舌头。两个人都吻得混混沌沌不知轻重，唇舌滚烫，呼吸来不及完成就瞬间被吞干净，几乎喘不上气。贝斯特隔着裤子在臀缝上顶腰，手指往前焦急地扯狄金森的皮带，却一直扯不开，金属的皮带扣撞得叮当响。

狄金森再忍不住隔靴搔痒，他扭着身体转过来，拉过贝斯特的肩膀按下去。贝斯特终于被迫放弃了那根非要跟他作对的腰带，脸贴着狄金森的腹部往下滑。跪下来以后才瞧见狄金森底下也已经支起了帐篷，哼笑了一声隔着军裤的裤裆揉了一把，那块地方就跟着抖了抖，看起来色得不得了。他捏住拉链头，转念一想，直接用牙齿咬住拉开了拉链，扯出那根顶端已经渗出亮晶晶的前液的老二。  
毕竟还是在舰上，狄金森被他一碰便格外激动，又想到外面的走道、隔壁的舱室可能随时有人在，他向后退缩了一点，却被贝斯特捧住屁股搂回去，直接就吞进了嘴里。  
“操……”狄金森骂出口的语句成了呻吟，脑子简直炸开一般，理智告诉他发出太大声音，但贝斯特的舌头又软又热地吸上来，他爽得禁不住抓着他的头发朝他喉咙深处顶。

贝斯特被他这样一戳，呛得干呕了一声，气闷得干脆想让他快点射出来。于是连着来了几次不要命似的深喉，阴茎将他的喉口塞得噗呲作响，直到受不了才松开了一点，又朝上反复舔弄冠状沟。唾液来不及咽掉的全顺着嘴角流出来。

狄金森仰起脸享受着让他愉快得眼前发黑的口活，顶灯的光在他闭紧的眼皮之上投射出暧昧可疑的光斑。他看到的情欲是亮红色的，燃烧到尽头变成了青蓝，射精感越来越强烈，最后终于绷紧身体在贝斯特嘴里射得一塌糊涂。

贝斯特鼻息杂乱着把那些黏糊糊的吞下去，还有一些顺他昂起的下颌流到脖子，最后滑落进衬衫领口。

两人都喘了好一会才回神，狄金森拉着贝斯特站起来又接吻。  
这是一个一点儿都算不上浪漫的，充满精液腥味的吻，但是贝斯特觉得自己的心脏软得像融化的黄油，咕嘟咕嘟冒出令人馋涎的泡泡。他亲了狄金森一会，分开后又盯着他还在发颤的浓密睫毛和迷蒙失焦的漂亮蓝眼睛盯了好一会儿，直到狄金森问他：“怎么了？”

贝斯特把脸埋到他颈窝里，贴着他的耳朵尖说：“我在飞机上……俯冲的时候……”他的声音很低。  
“嗯？”狄金森也轻声应和。  
贝斯特顿了顿，他尽量控制自己不要让语调透露出软弱，“我俯冲时总是想你。”  
“我知道。”狄金森叹息般地吐出一口气，“我知道，因为我也常常在想你。”

压在肩膀上的脑袋动了一下，柔软的头发蹭在脖颈上，狄金森垂下眼睛仿佛弃械投降地说，“你知道的。还有每次在舰桥上等你。我——总害怕你不会再回来。”

他并不是懦弱的软骨头，每次飞行的俯冲和轰炸，重力将他的皮肉快要撕碎，密雨般的子弹从身侧擦过时，他都没有过丝毫恐惧。但就在差点没等到贝斯特的飞机回来的那一次，他的心都快随着那些清理甲板的拖地声被扯成碎片。  
  
还好他回来了。

“还好你回来了。”  
  
贝斯特听他这番话，从鼻腔里泛出酸涩，只能又压上去用吻来遮掩，随后轻轻揉着他的背再向下把手摸到裤腰。该死的，这次他总算顺利解开了他的腰带，于是整条抽出来让狄金森的裤子一下子滑落到脚跟。贝斯特草草将手指放进嘴巴里含湿了，掐着他的臀肉就往里面摸，揉捏了一阵再往更深处挤就有点艰涩。狄金森忍到后来终于忍不住向后躲，贝斯特就往前跟，根本不给他机会逃跑。

后背撞在货架上发出沉闷的响动。

“……轻点。” 狄金森不由出声。

贝斯特的动作也只停了一下，他的脸颊因为情欲涨得通红，声音发哑轻颤：“你就忍一下。”他将他囚禁在架子与自己的怀中，讨好地吻他的耳垂，单手解开制服扣子再低下头舔弄已经硬起来的乳尖，最后轻柔地扩张后面。狄金森抬起手挂上他的后颈，用以支撑摇摇欲坠的自己，以及货架，终于那些疼痛渐渐被软化，他收紧了搂他的手臂。

贝斯特掐着狄金森左腿弯把他的小腿抬高，膝盖顶在他两腿之间，很快就顶到他的会阴。湿硬的前端抵住入口，那里已经稠滑滚热，再向上送腰，就直接插了进去。

狄金森在被进入的瞬间急促地吸了口气，看向他的眼波如同晴日下远海的透彻反射。贝斯特的阴茎情不自禁地跟着跳动，在温热湿润的肠道里又胀大一圈，他几乎怀疑自己要融在这幅身体里。他控制不住地耸腰，又快又重地撞击。

简直没有技巧可言，就是单纯地发了狠劲在干他。狄金森被操得叫出声来，一条腿又被人掌握根本站不稳，只能将手背到身后死死握住架子边缘。他像是被卷到了漩涡的深处，那里有熊熊燃烧的烈焰，他快要被灼成沸腾的蒸汽。恍惚之中被撞到前列腺，腰一下子就软成浆糊。敏感处绝顶般的刺激让他从喉咙里挤出一声压根不属于自己的哼声，生理性的眼泪便不争气地从眼角溢出来。

贝斯特见他这样，就故意只朝那一处用力，他向来这样，抓到弱点绝不松口。他们的节奏再没有舒缓过，激烈动作带得那些架子来回乱晃，劈里啪啦砸下来许多东西，谁也没有心思去管这些。

狄金森被弄得快脱力，一直朝下滑，里面的性器就更深地贴着前列腺进去。他觉得小腹都在这样的折磨之中痉挛，快感从那里爆裂，如同滚热轰鸣的机枪声在脑中炸开。他连连抽气，最后哆嗦着被操射了出来，精液从前端涌出来，滴得地板上到处都是。狄金森闭上眼睛，眼前闪烁着虚幻的残像。

贝斯特本来也太快到高潮，现在再被狄金森里面肌肉的缩紧挤得厉害。也再支撑不住，呜哝着咬紧了他的肩膀，加快速度又狠命顶了好几下才射在了里面。

这下世界都静了，只有喘气声从他们嘴里溜出来。

贝斯特抬手抹去一滴快要掉进狄金森眼里的汗珠。

-

“你们昨晚听到没？杂物间那一片好像闹老鼠？”麦克拉斯基把炒蛋放在面包上，又抹了许多黄油。

默里抬眼看了眼埋头喝咖啡的贝斯特和好像已经吃饱望着舷窗出神的狄金森，只能回答：“是的，长官。我也听到了。”

“看来我们需要养一只猫。”麦克拉斯基咬了一口面包，随口说道。

END


End file.
